Crowley
'Crowley '(Englisch: Crowley) ist ein cremefarbener, schmal gebauter Kater, dessen grobes Fell mit unterschiedlichen Brauntönen befleckt ist. Die Stellen mit den Flecken besitzen eine schwarze Tigerung. Der Kopf des schlanken Katers ist eher dreieckig. Er besitzt eine durchschnittlich lange Schnauze, die oft mit einem bösen Grinsen verzogen ist. Die Hauptfarbe um seine Augen herum ist ein eher karamelliges braun. Doch auch ein wenig schokoladenbraun und lebkuchenbraun zieren sich um die orange-gelben Augen des Katers herum. Außerdem befinden sich über der grau-braunen Nase einige karamellbraune Punkte. Seine Ohren, die sich in einem schokoladigen braun befinden, sind durchschnittlich groß und werden zum Ende hinspitz. Zusätzlich schaut sein linker Eckzahn zwischen seinem Maul hervor. Der Kater besitzt einen breiten Brustkorb, welche die Farbe des cremefarbenen Grundfells besitzt. Generell ist sein Fell sehr stachelig und von mittlerer Länge, jedoch kann es bei einer ausgiebigen Pflege sogar recht seidig sein. Sein Körper ist an unterschiedlichen Stellen mit unterschiedlich Brauntönen geschmückt. Vor allem auf dem Rücken befindet sich größere karamell- und lebkuchenbraune Flecken. Außerdem drei kleine Punkte etwas über dem linken Vorderbein. Sein linkes Vorderbein besitzt kurz über der Pfote und an seinen Zehen einen schokoladenbraunen Fleck. Dagegen ist das rechte Bein komplett cremefarben. Sein kurzer Schweif ist kurz vor der Schweifspitze mit zwei braunen Flecken bestückt. Der obere, welcher näher an der Schweifspitzte dran ist, ist schokoladenbraun, während der, der darunter liegt sich in dem karamellbraun zieht. Seine Hinterbeine sind leicht länger als sein Vorderbein, jedoch ist dies so minimal, dass man es nicht erkennt. Zudem hat er am linken Hinterbein drei braune Flecken in allen drei Tönen. Unten bei der Pfote, ist es ein schokoladiges Braun, nach oben hin, kurz vor dem Ende des Beines sind von oben nach unten lebkuchenbraune und karamellbraune Flecken. Das rechte Bein hingegen ist fast komplett schokoladenbraun und besitzt etwas drüber einen Streifen lebkuchenbraun. Den zweifarbigen Kater erkennt man vor allem an seinem heraus schauenden linken Eckzahn. Ebenso kann man ihn daran erkennen, dass seine Hinterbeine ein wenig länger sind als seine Vorderbein sind. Dies fällt aber kaum auf und lässt sich nur schwer erkennen. Er riecht meistens nach Wald oder nach dem Blut seiner Beute, wenn er sich damit bekleckert hat. Persöhnlichkeit Kurz: Clever, Spaß liebend, intelligent, mutig, Prankster, gewagt, eifrig, unabhängig, egoistisch, morbide, manipulativ, Lügner Crowleyhat einen morbiden Sinn für Humor und findet sadistische Dinge absolut witzig. Er hat kein Problem damit Beute zu zerlegen um ihre Knochen und Organe zu untersuchen. Zusätzlich liebt er es jeden zu terrorisieren, den er kann. Glücklicherweise scheint seine Morbidität und Besessenheit Beute zu zerstückeln, nicht auf Katzen zu wirken. Es ist nicht genau klar warum er sich so für das Makabre interessiert, aber wahrscheinlich weil andere Katzen sich dadurch gestört fühlen und Crowley eine sadistische Art an Freude daran empfindet. Er ist ein sehr manipulativer Kater, der weiß wie man sich verhalten muss, um das zu bekommen was er will, auch wenn es heißt andere in gefährliche Situationen zu bringen. Das bedeutet nicht, dass er von Natur aus schlecht ist, er versteht einfach nicht, dass es falsch ist. Er findet es witzig. Weil man ihm als Junges schon nie Verantwortung gezeigt hat, ist Crowley nun der Gipfel der Verantwortungslosigkeit. Er hat kein Problem damit andere für die Dinge zu beschuldigen die er getan hat, obwohl er stolz auf seine hinterhältigen Taten ist und diese würdigt. Er zeigt keinen echt Antrieb in irgendwas außer im herumalbern und es ist wahrscheinlich, dass er Schwierigkeiten hat sich in seinem neuen Clan anzupassen. Leichtsinnig und sorglos... Nichts scheint Crowley wirklich zu stören. Er ist stolz darauf und findet es amüsant, wenn andere verärgert und genervt von ihm sind. Er nimmt nichts wirklich ernst und das macht es ihm leichter mit Dingen fertig zu werden, für andere macht das aber es schwieriger mit ihm umzugehen. Er hat kein Verlangen daran etwas so zu tun, woran er nicht interessiert ist, obwohl er eventuell sogar Talent darin zeigt, was in der Zukunft viel Frustration bei anderen um ihn herum verursachen wird. Seine positivste und begehrteste Eigenschaft, Crowley ist ein kleines Genie, aber das nutzt er leider nicht zu seinem Vorteil. Anstatt seine intelligenten Fähigkeiten für nützliche Dinge zu verwenden, zieht er es vor, herauszufinden, was andere zum austicken bringt oder wie er seinen nächsten Streich plant. Er ist stolz darauf, dass brilliant ist und so gut wie jeden überlisten kann, wo er es versucht. Aber er nutzt sein Wissen und seine Intelligenz davor, dass zu tun was er will. Unglaublich gut darin andere einzuschätzen, ist Crowley ein Meister darin, herauszufinden wie er das bekommt was er will und als Folge davon ist er ein unschlagbarer Lügner und hat kein moralisches Problem damit ständig zu lügen. Er ist besonders gut darin Rätsel und andere verschiedene Gedankenspiele zu lösen, aber seine Lieblingsspiele sind weniger als moralisch angemessen. Er weiß, dass er schlau ist, er weiß, dass er süß ist, er weiß, dass er alles kann was er will und er nutzt es. Nichts macht Crowley glücklicher als Spaß zu haben. In seinen Augen ist das der Sinn des Lebens und wenn man keinen Spaß macht, dann ist man für ihn nur Zeitverschwendung. Leicht gelangweilt, muss er mental beschäftigt werden oder er wird ein Nickerchen halten wenn es nichts anderes gibt, aber meistens findet er etwas... und es ist normalerweise nicht gut. Seine Lieblingsspiele sind kämpfen, ärgern, andere in gefährliche Situationen bringen und andere austicken lassen. Crowley war schon in Jungenzeit keiner, der wirklich von irgendjemand geistig abhängig war. Natürlich brauchte er seine Mutter für Milch, Wärme und Schutz in der Nacht, aber er war nie das Junges was rund um die Uhr bei ihr bleiben musste. Er ist vollkommen glücklich alleine loszugehen. Sogar seine emotionalen Verbindungen scheinen ihn nicht wirklich zu fesseln. Er hat Lust auf Abenteuer und Gefahr und es ist ihm egal, wer mit ihm kommt, solange er das tut, was er will. Das bedeutet aber nicht das er seine Clangefährten nicht mag. Er liebt es, mit anderen zu spielen oder mit seinen Geschwistern zu ringen, aber sein meist bevorzugter Grund, andere bei sich zu haben ist gesagt zu bekommen wie schlau er ist, oder wie mutig, oder gut aussehend, oder irgendwas anderes um sein enormes Ego zu stärken. Er liebt es einfach gesagt zu bekommen wie toll er ist. Seine Mutter verwöhnte und verhätschelte ihn so, dass er schon damals ein sehr narzisstisches Junges wurde. Ein Draufgänger mit Lebenslust. Crowley ist ständig am Grenzen überschreiten und tut alles was er kann, wo er glaubt einen Adrenalinschub zu bekommen. Als totaler Wettkampfgeist fordert er seine Clangefährten oft zu Dingen heraus, von denen er weiß, dass sie gefährlich sind. Entweder um sie beim Leiden zu beobachten oder um zu beweisen, dass er es besser kann. Crowley liebt es andere Katzen hereinzulegen. Seine Streiche kennen keine Grenzen und sind auf der Moralseite oft fragwürdig. Er stiehlt Kräuter aus dem Heilerbau oder versteckt Spinnen oder anderes in den Nestern seiner Clangefährten. Kein Streich ist zu schwer oder unmöglich für ihn. Er weiß genau, wie er den perfekten Streich konstruiert und weiß wie er es macht, damit er damit durchkommt. Galerie Crowley for Zombie.png|super süßes Fanart von Asa Taiyo *Q* Sonstiges Mag: *Knochen *zu Abenteuern aufbrechen *einen Adrenalinrausch bekommen *Streiche spielen *Gefahr *kämpfen *schlafen *Käfer *Spinnen Mag nicht: *gelangweilt sein *dumme Katzen *nicht das tun zu dürfen, was er will *keine Aufmerksamkeit bekommen *wenn man ihm nicht zuhört *nett sein >:( Fakten: *er ist ein Idiot, aber die Autorin liebt ihn *er sieht es nicht als Problem anderen weh zu tun, er ist und wird aber nicht mörderisch oder sowas *ER BEIßT *er kann dieses süße Lächeln *er verkörpert '>:D' *er ist seeeehr schlecht in flirten *alles negative an ihm kommt von seinen Eltern, weil sie ihn zu sehr verhätschelt und verwöhnt haben oops *er mag es sich selbst mit Blut anzumalen, um andere Katzen zu erschrecken *er ist ein unglaublich guter Lügner Kategorie:By ZombiesJustWantAHug666 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Streuner Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Junges Kategorie:Katzen außerhalb der Clans